


A Week of Yosen

by HanaHimus



Series: Yosen Shenanigans [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week of drabbles/short fics about Yosen High. As many as can be written in the time.</p><p>1: Everyone has their own reason for picking a school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> So... A week of Yosen haha

 

“So, we must’ve all had a reason for coming to Yosen, right?” Kensuke asked. “What’s your guy’s reasons?”

The other four glanced over at him.

“Rare for you to ask a question like that.” Wei said, looking the shorter boy over once.

“So what?” Kensuke replied, crossing his arms. “I’m just curious.”

“If you’re so curious, why not tell us why you did first~?” Atsushi suggested, grabbing yet another bag of chips from him seemingly never-ending supply of snacks.

Kensuke blinked. “It was the closest to my home, so I thought why not.” He sighed. “Though the basketball team was…taller than I was hoping for.”  
“There, there senpai.” Tatsuya gave the shorter boy a pat on the back. “Being the shortest of the starters gives you some...character!”

“Oh shut up.” Kensuke mumbled, looking around until his eyes fell onto Kenichi. “You! Your turn to tell us why you started going to Yosen.”

Kenichi blinked. “Huh, me? Well, I’d heard good things about the school and my family was moving to Akita soon, so I just thought it was a good deal.”

“How boring~” Atsushi sighed. “Gorilla’s so boring~”

“There’s no way I’m the only boring one!” Kenichi said with a large frown. “What about...you!” He pointed at Wei. “Your reason can’t be that interesting, right?”

Wei shrugged. “It was part of the exchange program, I didn’t really get to pick my school.”

“See, his reason’s boring too!” Kenichi said with a frown. “Besides, what’s your reason?”

“Eh~? They have a good cafeteria, so why not~?” Atsushi replied.

“That’s not interesting either…” Kensuke said with a sigh. “Atsushi--”

“And why did Muro-chin come here?” Atsushi asked, cutting his senpai off before he could get the question out.

“Oh!” Tatsuya thought for a moment. “Well, my family is technically Christian and since Yosen’s a Christian school they thought’d be the best. Basically I’m the only one here due to my family’s religion, I guess.”

“Looks like it, yeah.” Kensuke said. “The only one who went to the Christian school because of Christianity.”

Tatsuya shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, does it? I mean, we’re stuck with each other now.”

“True.”


	2. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensuke and Wei spy on a certain someone

“He’s really not doing well, is he?” Wei mumbled as he looked over at Kenichi from his seat in the cafe.

“Not at all.” Kensuke sighed. “He really isn’t good with girls.”

“Kind of pathetic.” Wei said with a sigh. “She’s going to reject him.”

“Totally going to reject him.” Kensuke said with a small nod.

The two lapsed into silence at that point, trying to watch and listen to the scene unfolding in front of them.

The girl with Kenichi had started frowning in the time they’d been talking. Apparently the captain had done something wrong in that short amount of time.

It didn’t take long for the girl to stand up from her seat and turn, leaving in a huff. As soon as she was gone, Kenichi had slouched over in his seat.

“This is...pathetic.” Kensuke mumbled. “I almost feel bad for him.”

  
“Should we go talk to him?” Wei asked.

“Not sure…” Kensuke replied. “I mean, this happens often enough he must be used to it, right?”

“Probably…” Wei sighed. “So I guess we just stay here and watch him?”

“Yep.” Kensuke gave a small nod. “We just watch him. He’ll probably notice us eventually.”

“Sounds like you’ve done this before.” The exchange student said, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s fun to poke fun at the guy, sure, but he gets really pathetic if he’s rejected.” Kensuke replied. “If it’s bad enough, you could almost pity him. I’ve learned to watch and prepare for it.”

  
“But he usually sees you?”

“Yep, usually.” Kensuke sighed. “Looks like he just saw us.”

Wei frowned. He had a feeling there might be more to the spying, but he wouldn’t have the chance to ask about it if Kenichi was coming over. Well, there was always next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day at least. So depending on how the rest of the days go there should be at least 8 drabbles/fics.
> 
> Also feel free to suggest ideas if you have any!


	3. Motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya learns an old friend has met a few people from his team

Tatsuya didn’t realize just how many people Shuuzou knew from Yosen until his friend came for a visit one day.

“Excuse me?” A familiar voice came through the gym. “Is there a Himuro Tatsuya here?”

“Shuu?” Tatsuya turned, a frown on his face. “Holy shit, it’s been a while.

“It has been.” The other boy replied with a smile. “Playing for Yosen, I see.”

“Well, yeah, I mean I’m in the Yosen gym--”

“Eh~?” Atsushi’s voice cut Tatsuya off. “You two know each other?”

Tatsuya turned to look at the purple haired boy with an eyebrow raised. “Atsushi, do you know Shuu?”

“Yep~ He was my captain before Aka-chin was.” Atsushi replied with a small nod.

“Murasakibara.” Shuuzou looked the giant up and down. “You’ve grown.”

“Well, duh~ It’s not like I was gonna stay the same height forever.” Atsushi said with a pout.

“Of course, but you grew a lot.” Shuuzou replied. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well, I grew a lot anyway~”

“Oi!” Masako’s voice cut any reply from Shuuzou off before it began as she walked over. “What are you two doing-- Wait.”

Shuuzou looked at the woman and froze. “Oh no…”

“You… You’re that brat who stole my bike…” She said after a moment, her eyes narrowing. “You little…”

“Wait… You stole Coach’s bike?” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. “Shuu...why did you steal a bike?”

“Tatsuya--”

“I spent how much money on that motorcycle? And you stole it.” She said, a frown on her face.

“I didn’t realize it was your bike, miss.” Shuuzou said, holding his hands up in defense. “Please don’t be angry at me…”

“I think it’s too late for that Shuu.” Tatsuya said, taking a step back with Atsushi. “I’d suggest you run… Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,)


	4. Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masako reflects.

Masako didn’t know how she’d ended up coaching this group of brats, and she frankly didn’t want to know. If she knew, that meant she’d know exactly where things went wrong.

Even though that was the case, though, she couldn’t help but think on it. When had things gone wrong enough that she decided being a teacher was her best bet?

Was it when she’d been forced into an early retirement from professional basketball? It was probably that.

So now she was teaching a bunch of high school children and coaching a group of them. Apparently she couldn’t even escape basketball know.

Only now, instead of being the one on the court, she was the one calling the shots… She was also the one who had to watch to see what was too much for her players, what their limit was.

It almost made her angry seeing that her youngest starter wouldn’t stop growing anytime soon. That he’d keep going and probably never find himself forced to retire from the sport early.

Still, watching her team interact and (hopefully) grow together… Maybe some of the negative feelings were worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little fic about Masako-chin~


	5. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya was a replacement

Tatsuya for the first week or two of training for the Winter Cup was seen as a replacement.

He’d taken the spot in the starting line up from the original and taken the job of Atsushi’s babysitter from the same guy. The point guard was in essence a replacement as far as they could tell.

The team didn’t even understand why Tatsuya had replaced the original Shooting Guard. What had this guy got that made him a better choice? Masako must’ve had a reason behind the switch.

It took a while for them to see why, to see his abilities and understand why he was a starter now. It was understandable, very much so. The only thing that didn’t make sense? Why did Tatsuya take the job of Atsushi’s babysitter too?

The other guy had done a fine job, so why had he lost that too? He was just a bench warmer now, really.

A bench warmer all thanks to Tatsuya. All thanks to a replacement.

Tatsuya, by the third week of training wasn’t seen as a replacement for playing; but he was seen as a replacement for Atsushi’s babysitter and he knew it.

Tatsuya, nothing more than a replacement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit more angst-y :,)


	6. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every team needs a new captain at some point.

“So, any idea who they’re going to make captain?” Tatsuya asked as they walked towards the gym. “I mean, they said they were going to wait until today when the retire to tell us.”

“No clue.” Wei replied with a small shrug. “There’s a lot of second years it could be.

“True enough…” Tatsuya sighed. “I guess we’ll find out when we get there.”

Wei gave a nod. “If a certain someone would walk faster, we could find out sooner.”

“Eh~?” Atsushi gave the exchange student a frown. “Who even cares~? It’s not like it’s gonna be me~”

“Yeah, but you’re forcing us to stay with you and it could be us.” Tatsuya said with a small frown. “Can we please go ahead.”

“Nope~ We’re almost there anyway.”

Almost there ended up meaning another ten minutes and when the boy finally walked in, all eyes turned to look at them.

“There you are!” Kensuke said with a frown. “Took you long enough. We got through everything but the new captain.”

“Sorry, sorry! Atsushi was being slow.” Tatsuya said with a small laugh. “At least we’re here to find out who the new captain is.”

Kensuke sighed, looking over at Kenichi. “Is it too late to change your mind on who you want to be captain?”

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure!” Kenichi replied before turning to look at everyone in front of them. “At least I hope so.”

“Hurry up now.” Masako said. “I told you you could tell the new captain if you were quick.”

“Oh, yeah.” Kenichi blinked before looking to Tatsuya. “Himuro, you’re the new captain.”

Tatsuya pointed at himself, confusion on his face. “Wait… me?”

“Yes, you.” Kenichi replied with a small nod. “You seem the best fit for the job.”

“I…” Tatsuya frowned. “Well, if you’re sure I’ll be the best choice, senpai. I really can’t say no, can I?”

“No, you can’t.” Kensuke replied. “You’re captain now, accept it.”

“Alright, well…” Tatsuya gave the third years a smile. “I’ll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Himuro is my lifeblood :,)


	7. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luck can com from the smallest things.

This game was going to be a difficult one, that was already obvious. Sure, it was just a practice match, but it didn’t mean they could slack.

“Ah man~ Can we just not try~?” Atsushi asked. “Even with me we’re gonna need pure luck to win~”

“If you just try we won’t need luck.” Kensuke replied, rolling his eyes. “Which means you play offense, too.”

“Mmm, don’t wanna~”

“Just how lazy are you…?” Wei mumbled, sending the giant a look.

“Very lazy.” Kenichi said with a sigh. “We might be doomed…”

“If we lose this who knows what Coach will do to us…” Kensuke shivered. “God, we really do need a lot of luck to win this.”

“Luck, huh?” Tatsuya asked, seemingly thinking for a moment. “Well…”

“Well what?” Kensuke asked, looking to Tatsuya with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” Tatsuya replied with a wave of his hand. “Just don’t get mad at me, alright?”

“What would we get mad at you for?” Kenichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I want to give you all something for luck! I just don’t want you guys getting angry at me for it.” Tatsuya replied with a shrug.

“We’re not gonna get mad at Muro-chin as long as he doesn’t drag his feet~” Atsushi said with a sigh.

Wei frowned at the giant. “As if you have room to talk…”

Tatsuya shrugged. “Alright, I guess I’ll do it.”

Without saying another word, the second year moved behind the four, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks.

“There, good luck kisses.”

“That was what Muro-chin was giving us~?” Atsushi asked, turning his reddening face away. “How lame~”

“Well, it always helped me when I was younger when Alex gave me some!” Tatsuya replied with a blink. “I thought it might help.”

The other four glanced at each other, their hands on the cheeks that had gotten the pecks. Well, the kisses couldn’t exactly hurt them in anyway…

“Can’t say it’ll hurt.” Kensuke finally said with a shrug. “So why not roll with it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could draw well I'd draw pictures to accompany all of these, esp this one omf
> 
> Also, got seven out in a day. Watch me struggle to get one out tomorrow.


	8. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi’s leg seemed like it was going to give out on him at any minute.

Atsushi’s leg seemed like it was going to give out on him at any minute.

Tatsuya glanced at Wei, a worried frown crossing his face. The exchange student shrugged in reply to the smile.

Tatsuya sighed at this response. He’d been hoping Wei’d give him some advice as to what to do. Instead, though, he was in the same position he’d started in. Not knowing if he should confront the giant or tell Masako or even leave it alone.

“Oh man…” He sighed. “Atsushi--”

“Oi, Murasakibara!” Masako snapped. “Come over here and sit on the bench!”

“Eh~?” Atsushi tilted his head as he looked at the coach. “Why Masako-chin?”

Masako sighed, obviously still not that happy with the nickname. “Just do as I say. I see how shaky your leg’s getting.”

“It’s fine, though~” Atsushi said with a pout.

“No, it’s still having issues after the Winter Cup.” Masako said, crossing her arms. “It’s a miracle your other leg isn’t affected.”

“It’ll be fine~ Don’t worry about it~” Atsushi replied, turning away from the woman. “I just need to use--”

“You need to rest it so it doesn’t get worse.” Masako cut him off. “Come sit down and rest it, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First drabble of the second day~


	9. Child

Sometimes Atsushi swore his teammates were more like parents… He didn’t like it.

He didn’t like having all of them dote on him and scold him for things. In fact, he hated it more than anything else. He was only a few years younger(or the same age in the case of a few bench warmers), he wasn’t a little boy.

Sure, he could be childish at times, but who cared? Everyone could be childish; he was just more childish than most.

As far as he was concerned, that wasn’t grounds for being treated like a child.

They’d all insist he was treated like the rest of them, but he knew that this wasn’t true. No, it was far from true.

They never told Wei to pay more attention to the coach or scolded Tatsuya for missing a pass. No, only he had to deal with that.

Only he had to deal with the treatment and he was tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi-centric~   
> Now, there's been one focused on Atsushi, one for Himu-chan, and one for Masako-chin. Hopefully they'll all get one~


	10. Foreign

A lot of things in Japan were completely foreign to Wei.

The writing system was one such thing. Sure, he knew Kanji, but the completely different meanings had given him a lot of trouble at first. At least he’d been able to pick up on Hiragana and Katakana easily enough.

Culture was also something that gave him trouble, though. Japan sure was different from China and no book he’d read had really prepared him for it.

At least his teammates seemed to be willing to help him pick out the differences and make the culture shock less. Most of their mini-lessons were really helpful, too. There was just one questions Wei had…

Why was it that in Japan short guys were more admirable than tall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liu-centric this time haha. Three more dialogue filled drabbles than the last two character-centric ones~


	11. Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya, Wei, and Atsushi visit their old senpai.

“Oh, hey. Welcome to Tokyo.” Kensuke raised a hand in greeting. “We were wondering where you guys were.”

“We were obviously on the train~” Atsushi replied with a sigh. “Where else would we be~?”

“Knowing you? In some candy shop near the train station in Akita.” Kensuke said.

“We kept him from doing anything like that today.” Tatsuya said with a small laugh, patting the giant on the back.

“Looks like you’re taking the job of captain seriously.” Kenichi said with a laugh of his own. “I made the right decision.”

“I guess you did.” Tatsuya replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Wei sighed. “It’s still a miracle you can get him to listen to you at all.”

“I guess so.” Tatsuya shrugged. “Maybe I’m just good at dealing with childish people, though!”

“Maybe…” Kensuke sighed. “I think we’re all good at dealing with at least one childish person at this point.”

All eyes went right to a very confused Atsushi.

“I have to agree with that.” Wei mumbled with a small nod.

“Eh~?” Atsushi looked at everyone with a pout. “What do you mean~?”

“That doesn’t matter, Atsushi!” Tatsuya gave him another pat on the back. “Let’s just go see the sights of Tokyo, okay?”

“Okay, Muro-chin just better not join a streetball tournament this time~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three today, not a bad number, yeah? :,) May get more out.  
> May also not avoid being shipper trash at this point. I mean, that's if I start running out of ideas


	12. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya's worried about Atsushi's social life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MuraHimu'd. I couldn't stop myself. RIP this being a Genfic.

“Say, Atsushi, does it ever bother you that you moved so far out just for high school?” Tatsuya asked. “I mean, most of your friends stayed at least kind of close to Tokyo and--”

“Does it ever bother Muro-chin that he moved away from America~?” Atsushi asked, cutting Tatsuya off. “He moved really far away from all of his friends.”

“Well, it doesn’t really bother me.” Tatsuya replied with a shrug. “Why do you ask.”

“Cause it’s the same for me~” Atsushi said. “I can still talk to them over email and stuff, anyway~”

“I guess that’s true…” Tatsuya sighed. “But wouldn’t it be nicer to have friends to talk to face to face.”

“I have Muro-chin and our teammates, don’t I~?” Atsushi asked, leaning over the other boy. “Isn’t that enough?”

“It never hurts to have more, Atsushi.” Tatsuya replied, patting the giant’s arm. “I mean, I’m happy to be Atsushi’s--”

“Muro-chin, stop scolding me about friends.” Atsushi whined, pulling Tatsuya to him and burying his face in the older’s neck. “I don’t care.”

“Atsushi, stop doing that.” Tatsuya said with a sigh. “I’m trying to talk to you.”

“Can we do something other than talk?” Atsushi asked, his voice muffled.

“Like what?” Tatsuya asked, trying to push the giant’s head away from his neck.

“Mmm…” Atsushi finally allowed his head to be lifted, only to move and plant a kiss on Tatsuya’s lips. “Stuff like that, maybe~”

Tatsuya frowned at the giant. “Atsushi… Don’t try to distract me! We’re talking about your social life right now!”

“Ah man.” Atsushi let out a long sigh. “I thought that’d work… It usually does.”

Tatsuya sighed. “Atsushi--”

“Muro-chin is almost always ready to forget things after I kiss him.”

“Atsushi!”


	13. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya has a question for Wei

“So… How have your boyfriends been?”

Wei turned to Tatsuya with a frown. Of all the things he could start a conversation with…

“What boyfriends?” Was what he finally replied with.

“You know, Fuku-senpai and Okamura-senpai! You guys started dating shortly before they were completely done with high school, right?” Tatsuya said, tilting his head with a small smile.

“I’ve told you before that was all just in an attempt to get our resident couple to stop with the PDA.” Wei replied, looking away. “That’s all.”

“Uh-huh… And has Atsushi stopped?” Tatsuya asked.

“No…”

“And what was the only thing that he learned from your little plan?” Tatsuya gave Wei a smile.

“That polyamory was a thing.” Wei sighed.

“So why did you guys never tell Atsushi the real reason and end it?”

“We…never got around to it.” Wei replied. It was true enough, they’d never brought it up after the other two went off to college.

“So why not text them or something and...break it off. Make it officially not a thing.” Tatsuya suggested.

Wei sighed. Maybe he should do that…

“Or maybe you’re actually attached to this fake relationship now and don’t want to shove it to the side.”

Or maybe that was the case….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd all I need for this to basically be an honorary poly ship ua thing is a Hana in the MuraHimu


	14. Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenichi knows he's ugly

Kenichi knew that compared to his team(and basically everyone else), he was ugly.

He would never be as good looking as some of his prettier classmates or people like Tatsuya; and he’d never even be good enough to be compared to the more average men he saw from day to day. No, he was destined to be at the bottom of the food chain.

Not even joining basketball would help him with his ugliness. Girls still found him disgusting and went for basically anyone but him.

In fact, basketball was about all he had. The sport didn’t care about if he was ugly or not, at least.

His face wasn’t important in basketball. No, it was his height and build that was important. He could forget his face when he was playing basketball.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t give up when he realized there was no way he’d get a girlfriend out of basketball. Maybe that was why he kept going with it.

Basketball didn’t care if he was ugly and, quite frankly, playing it was one of the few times he didn’t feel ugly.

He liked not feeling ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKamuraaaaaa. I love him so much, my beautiful gorilla child.


	15. Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensuke and his height

Kensuke didn’t used to have a problem with his height. He didn’t have a problem until he started going to Yosen.

Hell, it wasn’t until he started playing basketball at Yosen that it popped up, if you wanted to get technical.

When he’s started playing basketball, he’d started  being surrounded by giants. Had all the tall guys in the country decided Yosen was the place to go or something?

It only got worse in his third year, too. A team with three guys two meters or taller in the starting line up? He didn’t much like that.

Sure, it made their team dangerous, but it didn’t much help his self esteem…

Maybe he should start wearing heels and add a few inches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V short and silly bc I couldn't think of anything for Fukui-senpai :,3c


	16. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds Tatsuya writing a letter.

“What are you doing, Muro-chin~?”

Tatsuya glanced up at the giant and his other teammates. When had they gotten there?

“I’m just writing a letter to a friend in America is all.” He finally replied with a wave of his hand. “Nothing too interesting.”

“Is this why you said you were too busy to go shopping with us?” Kensuke asked with a frown. “If so, you need to know your letter cost me god knows how much.”

“I don’t see how my letter writing could cost you any money.” Tatsuya said with a small frown. “Could you maybe explain?”

Wei frowned at Tatsuya. “There was a candy shop. Who was with us?”

“Oh…” Tatsuya gave a small laugh. “Well, better your money than mine!”

“No, not better our money.” Kenichi replied. “I had something I wanted to buy and now I don’t have the money for it…”

“We’re all in the same boat.” Kensuke added.

“Well, usually I’m the one with no money thanks to Atsushi, for one.” Tatsuya said, turning back to the paper in front of him. “Two, this letter is important.”

“How important can it be~?” Atsushi asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

“Very important.” The black haired boy replied with a small nod. “Now, shoo so I can get back to writing it, okay?”

Kensuke sighed. “Fine, just one question… Why don’t you just email your friend?”

“I...good question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Silly~  
> Hopefully I'll be able to get a drabble out at least once a day this entire week...


	17. Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya gets a visit

“Tatsuya!”

Wei and Atsushi shared a look. It was that blonde from the Winter Cup again.

“Alex.” Tatsuya turned to the woman, his arms opened for a hug. “Why are you here in Akita?”

“I wanted to pay you a visit!” She replied with a small laugh, throwing herself into his arms.

“Muro-chin~” Atsushi whined. “You told us who this lady was before, right~? I can’t remember exactly what you said~” At least, he was pretty sure Tatsuya had brought up their relationship sometime after the Winter Cup...

“Oh!” Tatsuya turned his head to look at his teammates. “She’s my old mentor for America!”

“Mentor, huh?” Wei mumbled. “Taught you basketball, then?”

“Yeah, she taught me just about everything I know.” Tatsuya replied with a small laugh.

“Oh man… Too bad Chin doesn’t know she’s not your girlfriend or something~” Atsushi said. “He was crying about it and being annoying~”

“I know that.” Tatsuya replied with a sigh. “He asked me about Alex and I cleared it up with him, though. So he does know.”

“Good, means he won't cry at me about this meeting later.” Wei said with a sigh of relief. “I mean, if he did head about--”

“You still talk to him, don’t you?” Tatsuya asked with a laugh. “You can just tell us that, you know.”

“I never said that.”

“But you implied it~” Atsushi said.

“No I didn’t--”

“If you boys are just going to be arguing do you think I could borrow Tatsuya for a minute?” Alex asked, drawing attention to her. “I mean, you guys get him all the time, so I don’t think it would hurt.”

“Go for it.”

“Sure~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Alex appears~  
> 21 drabbles is now the minimum..


	18. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s the anniversary of Muro-chin coming to Yosen, huh~?” Atsushi asked one day, making everyone look back at him in surprise.

“It’s the anniversary of Muro-chin coming to Yosen, huh~?” Atsushi asked one day, making everyone look back at him in surprise.

“You remembered that?” Wei asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep~”

“You’re the last person I’d expect to actually remember that…” Masako mumbled. “What’s your reason behind remembering?”

“Why wouldn’t I remember the day Muro-chin started coming here~?” Atsushi asked with a pout. “It’s an important thing.”

Tatsuya gave the giant a smile. “Atsushi, that’s so sweet--”

“In fact, it’s so important we should go buy a cake to celebrate~” Atsushi said with a hum, cutting Tatsuya off.

“And thus his true motives are revealed.” Wei mumbled.

“Should’ve seen this coming.” Masako added.

“Yeah…” Tatsuya gave a small nod. “We really should’ve.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've avoided my *full* otp such far....let's see how that goes.


	19. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi has a new boyfriend, his senpai discuss this

“Is this guy okay?” Kenichi mumbled. “His team doesn’t have the best reputation…”

“You mean all the teams that play him get hurt.” Kensuke replied. “Tatsuya, what the hell happened after we left?”

“Atsushi made a new friend…” Tatsuya began. “Then, Atsushi got a new boyfriend.”

“Wait, you guys broke up?” Kenichi asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Oh no…” Tatsuya turned to look at Wei. “Why don’t you remind them what you three taught Atsushi.”

“That polyamory is a thing…” Wei mumbled in reply.

“Atsushi’s dating Hanamiya-kun and I at the same time, mostly because I really don’t see a harm in it.” Tatsuya said with a shrug. “I mean, maybe it’ll keep him from hurting us as much on the court if we play him…”

The four looked over at Kirisaki Daiichi’s captain with a frown.

“Well… At least Atsushi, he’s pretty nice to Atsushi.” Tatsuya said with a sigh.

Makoto glanced at them, noticing their stare and gave them a grin before walking towards them. That…wasn’t a good thing.

“You talking about me over here, Himuro-kun?” He asked and the four boys took a step back. “That’s not very nice.”

“These three were!” Tatsuya said, throwing a thumb back at the other three. “I’m going to go entertain Atsushi, you can talk to these three.”

As soon as Tatsuya had walked away, Makoto’s grin seemed to grow.

“Well, the babysitter’s gone now, so we can really have a chat.” He said. “This is going to be fun, don’t you think?”

Wei, Kenichi, and Kensuke wanted to be anywhere else in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't any Yosen yesterday! I was in a HanaHimu mood and kinda was writing a UA all yesterday...  
> Two Yosen drabbles today, though! If I can get another one figured out


	20. Shivering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was cold.

It was cold. Not that it was ever super warm in Akita, especially not during the winter. Still, it was even colder than usual that day.

Atsushi hated it.

“Muro-chin~ I don’t wanna be outside~” He whined. “Can we skip school today~?”

“No, Atsushi, we have to go.” He replied with a small laugh. “No matter how cold it is…”

“Are you actually shivering?” Wei asked Tatsuya. “I’ve never actually seen you shiver…”

“Huh?” Tatsuya blinked. “Am I? I didn’t notice…”

“Muro-chin never shivers, though~” Atsushi said with a frown. “Why is he shivering now~?”

“Well… It’s never been quite this cold…” Tatsuya replied. “And I did live in L.A. so…”

“You’re shivering really badly.” Wei said, looking him over. “We should hurry.”

“Eh~ We could skip school instead~” Atsushi replied, throwing himself over Tatsuya. “What do you think, now, Muro-chin~”

“That you’re surprisingly warm.” Tatsuya said. “Stay like that while we walk to school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one for the day~


	21. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya and Wei retire from the club, Atsushi isn't happy. Especially not with their next step.

Atsushi wasn’t happy. Not at all…

The Winter Cup had ended in his second year and now? Now the remaining starters from his first Winter Cup were retiring from the club and, soon after that, graduating.

“This isn’t fair~” Atsushi whined. “Why are you guys all leaving? I’m gonna be the only starter from last year left~”

“That’s what happens when your freakishly talented.” Wei said from the front of the gym with a sigh. “You get to be a starter a year or two before most.”

Atsushi gave a pout. “Do you guys have to retire and graduate right now, though~?”

“We do, Atsushi.” Tatsuya replied. “Sorry, that’s how it works.”

“That’s not fair~” Atsushi whined. “Are you at least going to college in Akita so I can see you~?”

“No, I don’t think either of us plan to stay in Akita.”

“Ah man~” Atsushi barely kept himself from falling on the floor in anger. “This isn’t fair~”  
“We’ll stay in touch, Atsushi.” Tatsuya said, trying to soothe the giant.

“That’s not enough--”

“That’s the most we can do.” We replied, shrugging. “Sorry.”

“Now, the retirement ceremony is over.” Masako said, pulling the attention to her. “The third years are going to leave and we’re going to get back to practice.”

When Wei and Tatsuya walked out the of the room, Atsushi finally let himself fall to the floor. “This is so lame~”

“Get up.” Masako said with a sigh, nudging him with her shoe. “Unlike them, you still have a year left.”

“...I know.”

Masako sighed. “Get up and start practicing, already… Also look into getting a hair tie, your hair’s starting getting in the way.”

Atsushi sighed as he stood. At least the coach was going to be the same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final drabble ;o;  
> My sweet giant babies  
> Also, shoutout to nonbinaryhara on tumblr for giving me the idea for this!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking 7 chapters but there's hopefully going to be more bc I'm cranking out as much as I can through the week haha
> 
> Other characters may appear but Yosen is the main focus, yeah?


End file.
